Determine the cause of the decline in mortality from head injury observed during the last two years in San Diego County.Develop a comprehensive program for spinal cord injury patients to include acute care and rehabilitation. Continue to develop a head injury remediation center for San Diego County. Participate in the multicenter collaborative trial of high dose barbiturate therapy for uncontrolled intracranial pressure. Continue our clinical research on evoked responses and catecholamines in severely head injured patients.